The term microelectromechanical system (MEMS) is often used to refer to small integrated devices or systems that combine electrical and mechanical components. Microphones may be implemented as MEMS, i.e., small microphones comprising mechanical components such as membranes and electrical components for measuring sound pressure levels.
MEMS microphones may be part of an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or may be connected thereto.